Another Spark- The 93rd Victor
by ilovedoodle
Summary: "I am just another one of those 2116 innocent children the Capitol have already murdered because of this 'pagent of honour'. No-one is, or has ever done anything to stop this from happening, and the sick thing is, no-one ever will".
1. Chapter 1

Another Spark-The 93rd Victor

Chapter One.

Ryez's point of view

Story Dedication: Music . And . Fanfiction . Rule

**Summary:** The rebellion never happened and the Hunger Games are still going. This year, it's the 93rd Annual Hunger Games. Who will you root for? The sly, underdog from District Nine with a tragic past? Or, the cocky and brutal Career from Four, who everyone expects to win? What about the other 22 innocent children who are forced to fight to their deaths? May the odds be _ever_ in your favour.

Yeah, so that's the summary. I couldn't fit the rest of it on the thing, so I put it here. This will be my own version of a Hunger Games following two characters, with some alternate POV's if I feel like it. I know these types of stories are common, but hopefully you guys will like this.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't have the pleasure of owning the Hunger Games, but this story, characters, and plot are all my own.

**Authors note: **Hello my awesome readers! (If I have any... Hehe) I would just like to thank you for clicking on this story. Just you reading this means the world to me. Hopefully, you won't be disappointed.

This story is a little like my previous story, which is now deleted, called 'The 93rd Hunger Games'. If you have read that you will know that it isn't great, and that I am re-doing it to make it better. The character, Coral, and some of her background and events that have happened will be included in later chapters, as I have now changed it to alternate POV's. Also, Coral will be facing major changes, including a name change and maybe even a gender switch, as two girl point of views probably wouldn't be as interesting, but I haven't totally made my mind up about that. I hope all of you previous Coral fans will adjust to that and enjoy my other character, Ryez.

Hopefully this version will be much improved. This chapter is quite long, I agree, but if you could persevere that would be great. The most important bit is at the end you see. Reviews are always welcome, as I will always take your opinions and criticisms into account. Remember, reviews make every author happy, and I would just love to hear from you!

Big thank-you to **Squintz** who edited this chapter! She is a really talented writer, so I advise you to check out some of her stories.

Without further ado, I give you the first chapter of Another Spark!

* * *

"What do we have here?!" He taunted, that malicious, murderous glint filling his sharp, grey eyes.

I didn't have time to feel scared, and I didn't have time to run either, for that matter of fact.

He slammed me into a tree, the impact took my breath away, and I found myself gasping for breath before I could even register what was going to happen. A sharp branch, which could have easily impaled me, fortunately missed me by less than an inch. I was condemned and paralyzed with fear, and thinking of this outcome was only making it worse. His not surprisingly strong, muscly arm pinned me against the tree, and he cackled whilst I squirmed, terrified, and tried so hard to break away from his strong grasp.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't scream out for help. And trying to escape clearly wasn't an option, due to his scarcely strong grasp. My whole body seemed to be frozen, unable to do anything but tremble.

What would be the point, anyway? No-one would come and help me if they heard me screaming out for help, or saw me dying in agony on the floor. Everyone would do exactly what I would do in their situation, pretend this wasn't happening.

His sharp and intermediate features glared at my frightened face almost teasingly, I was putrified. His pointy, glistening teeth bearing, as if to make me feel threatened. I felt small. Weak and helpless, and the threatened thing? It was working almost too well. I'm pretty certain I would be strangled to death if I even dared to breathe, he was holding me that tightly.

His hot breath smelt disgusting on my scared face, but now was not the time to complain.

If only I could escape, I might finally have some chance of getting back to my beloved sister, Ryez. And my beautiful baby daughter, Sapphire, who is only three-months-old. Yes, you heard me correctly. Three-months-old and her mother has been taken to the slaughter and left her with a thirteen-year-old to take care for her.

A thirteen-year-old, who trembled at the word 'Reaping' or 'Games'. A thirteen-year-old, who was probably crying hysterically, watching her sister being pinned against a tree. A thirteen-year-old ,who I love too much to even begin to describe.

I even longed to be back with my depressed father, who for the past 10 years, has barely uttered a word to Ryez or I. He has even resulted to beating us from time to time, but I will forgive him. He doesn't help with the baby; He refused to even meet her, which breaks my heart, still. But I still love him, despite everything.

It motivated me, they all needed me. I need to return to them, they can't live without me. I was suddenly overthrown with a huge wave of determination and energy.

I tried to kick him, in the place where the sun doesn't shine. But when I did, he would push his hand further against my throat, making me gag and choke even more. Even if I did succeed in hurting him slightly, it was like he didn't feel any pain. It was like he repelled it. That was the one and only thing I wished we had in common.

I gulped in fear, my throat becoming dry and closing completely. I had to stop myself from screaming, which I probably couldn't do anyway, because I couldn't show him I was weak. I needed a plan, quickly, or I was literally dead meat.

Ryez wouldn't be able to survive without me there to help her, guide her, love her, and just be part of her life!

Tiny little Sapphire, well, the thought her growing up without me by her side was simply heart-breaking. It made a pain form in my chest. I had to be strong, for their sakes. I had to win.

I thought of my little daughters big and beautiful sky blue eyes, glowing in the sunlight. That's why I named her Sapphire. It's simple and expected, but it means so much to me. Her eyes remind me of that precious jewel, she is as precious to me as a sapphire. Even more precious to me than a sapphire, she is more precious than the world. My helpless little daughter, weak and fragile. She needs me, I need her, and we need to be together.

_"What do you think of this one Ryez?" I asked, modeling Sapphire's tiny, fragile frame in various cute little reaping dresses._

_Small, dainty and beautiful outfits that used to be Ryez's. She managed a mere smile and a nod in response, she was too afraid to give me a real answer. Too afraid of the reaping. She never really cared about fashion anyway, but this was still worrying._

_"Aren't you beautiful." I cooed to Sapphire, her blue eyes especially bright and gleaming in appreciation, as if she was answering my question. _

_"Aw, thank you Maiz" Ryez laughed sarcastically, like she usually would on any other day but today. _

_Her voice was shaky, breaking in the middle. It was obvious she was scared, but she was trying to make me less worried._

_I enveloped Ryez into my arms, whilst balancing Sapphire on my hip. I kissed Ryez's forehead delicately, hugging her gently and comfortingly. She wept a little on my shoulder and shook a lot at first, but began to calm. She was scared she was going to be reaped, and scared that I was going to be reaped. It broke my heart to see her that way. _

_"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen sweetie. I love you Ryez, whatever happens never forget that, ever." _

It was almost like she knew something bad was going to happen right then.

_Sapphire started to cry, as if she felt left out of all the sorrow and terror. I picked her up, cradling her in my skinny arms. Ryez came over, stroking her little black tufts of hair, almost like her own when she was that tiny. We all began to smile. Slowly, but magically. I just wanted to freeze the moment right then. Us all happy, and most importantly, together._

That day, before the reaping, I hadn't thought of the worst that could happen. I guess I just presumed I wasn't going to be picked. Like the Capitol would be sympathetic towards me, taking pity on me because I had my baby and sister to look after. I guess not. Did I really think the Capitol could be in any way _nice_?! What was wrong with me?!

I only had to enter my name in more a few times, for food, same with Ryez, even though I still felt gulity about it, despite her doing it behind my back. So the odds were mostly in our favour compared to some of the other starving kids of whom you could easily count their ribs, I guess.

When I was reaped, Ryez tried to volunteer for me, but I wouldn't let her. I tried to keep myself together, but seeing her that way made tears stream out of my eyes. I was immediately labelled as weak, which is true even now. She screamed, only stopping when a peacekeeper held a gun up to her precious little face, then it was my time to scream while I watched her tremble in terror. They didn't shoot her, but it scared any life I had left in my away.

I wouldn't have been able to live with the regret if I did let her take my place, so I guess here I am.

In fact, letting her take my place would be the worst thing I could ever do, because I protect her. Not the other way around. I will always protect her, even if I die right now. The Capitol may try and take that away from me, but they can't. When I die, I will watch over her and protect her still, and when she comes to join me we will be happy, forever. I wonder what she is doing now. I hope she's ok, I pray that she is and always will be.

I pulled and struggled, trying to get away. Using all the strength I had in me. Which, for your information, wasn't a lot. My arms began to fling around, and I was kicking and squirming to try and get free. But he didn't move. He just stood there with that horrible smirk plastered on his face, watching me quickly becoming exhausted whilst failing to flee. I needed to get away from this monster, who was trying to kill me. Although, he wasn't the monster, I know he's playing a long with their barbaric game, but only because the real monster's controlling him. The real monster is the Capitol, and it always will be, because everyone is too afraid to stand up for their beliefs. I see that now.

He would loosen his grasp, teasingly, then grab me again when I thought might have a miniscule chance of escaping. He laughed in amusement every time. It was no use. I wasn't going anywhere.

I remembered the first time I held my baby. It felt like a life time ago, when in reality, it was only a few months ago. She was like a bundle of happiness as soon as those eyes locked into mine, the answer to all of our problems.

"Aren't you a pretty one!" He taunted yet again.

I shivered, terrified. 'Just let me go!' I screamed helplessly inside my head. If I dared utter those words I would be dead before you could even count to three, and that would be lucky. My throat became dry, and everywhere stung and hurt, even though he hadn't harmed me yet.

I pursed my lips, trying not to scream as he yanked my long, blonde ponytail and began to drag me somewhere, cackling as he strode through the forest. I took deep breaths, pretending not to notice the pain in my head. Instead, I watched the boy twirling his knife threateningly with his spare hand, without a care in the world, and hoped for a miracle.

Twigs clawed and scratched at me, and the whole forest surroundings seemed to come alive and try and attack me. I blocked it out, thinking of happy memories and thoughts.

I didn't know where he was dragging me, but I knew it wasn't going to end well. My head hurt too much because of the painful tugs my scalp was at the receiving end of. There was no chance I was getting away. I didn't care about where I was going with my killer, I just hoped my journey to the after world wasn't _too_ painful. Even though it was a stupid wish that was never going to become a reality.

I wasn't getting away from him, was I?

I wasn't going to win or return home, was I?

I wasn't going to grow up and live happily ever after with Ryez and Sapphire, and be able to fully protect them, was I?

I _was_ going to leave a huge hole in my sister's heart forever. Because I am going to leave her, just like her mother did. I am going to leave her in this world full of loneliness and sorrow.

I'm going to leave my baby daughter without a memory of the mother, who left her alone in this world full of darkness and heartbreak.

I was going to break that one promise I had ever made to them both.

I was going to die.

I promised them I would win the Games and return to them. We would be rich, and never have to go to sleep with an empty belly ever again. We would live in luxury, total luxury. I can't believe I gave her such false hope, I can't believe I gave myself such false hope. I had no chance of returning home to them, none at all. The thought of never seeing them again hit me like one of those stupid Capitol trains going at full speed.

Tears began to prickle down my cheeks. Helpless tears, and defenseless tears. Tears that weren't just because of the pain I was going through, or because I was scared. Tears because I was leaving the people I loved.

I have never really thought about death. I didn't let myself think about it. But now, with the end being so near I'm pretty sure I can touch it, I don't know what to expect other than pain. Pain and horror.

'It's okay,' I assured myself. 'Ryez has father, my father can help look after baby Sapphire and they will be happy. They will be okay.' I thought, trying to calm myself.

But no, she doesn't have a father anymore, she never really did. Because our father was dropped into a world of depression years ago, when my mother died. My mother died in the Arena just like I am about to, and in some ways, so did he.

My mother's death seems so tragic, as it was, and I still remember it vividly, however hard I try and push it out of my body. She was a bloodbath, lucky for her. She died fast, but it still tore my heart in two. The deadly career from Two simply stabbing her over and over through the heart as she was foolish enough to try and get supplies. I didn't make the same mistake, but I made this one.

My father will never be able to climb out of that hole of sadness he buried himself into so long ago; he will probably start hitting Ryez again, maybe even the baby.

'Not Sapphire, my precious little gem!'

My sister has no-one but me. She needs me. She needs me more than anything, more than food, water, medicine. Because none of those things matter if I am with her. When I am with her, she is happy. But she is going to have to live without me because I'm about to be killed.

"Please make it quick" I wept delicately.

I knew this was a stupid and foolish thing to say the minute those words left my mouth.

Of course, he wasn't going to kill me painlessly, he would make sure my journey to the next stage in life, if there even was one, as painful as possible, because he is that sick that he finds it enjoyable.

He yanked my hair viciously, even harder than before. I collapsed in an awkward heap on the floor., but shot up quickly, trying to run away. He grabbed me though, and shoved me back down. That was the point where I actually gave up.

I could see the golden Cornucopia a distance away, through my eyes, blurred with tears. I could see smoke coming from over there, as well. I'm guessing that was where the other Careers were situated.

This thought made me shiver in terror. I guess I would try to keep my screams as muted as possible, I wouldn't want to attract any more attention. If this was the attention I was getting from him, I can't begin to imagine the attention I would get from the other brutal and ruthless Careers, if this one was willing to share his prize.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" He screamed in rage, his face flushing red with anger.

I don't know if he was pretending to be angry to intimidate me even more, or he actually was. Either way, I was trembling even more furiously. I almost want to be that powerful and fearless, not so I can kill people, but so I wont be classed as an easy target or easily tortured.

He was a year younger than me, only seventeen. But more than twice as big, and about fifty times more powerful. Ryez is tall, almost taller than me in fact, but I have always been small. Of course, anyone would be more powerful than me. I am one of the oldest tributes here, yet easily one of the weakest, everyone was right. I am surprised I even made it past the first night.

He thought killing was fun, he didn't think any of this was wrong. He didn't think killing 23 innocent children every year was bad, or leaving the remaining Victor scarred for life. His eyes told me.

He was just like everybody else, ignoring the pain that 23 families go through every year, ignoring the unfair way we are treated, believing this 'pageant of honor' is wonderful. He really is just like everyone else, pretending this is right, when it isn't, it is wrong.

That's when I felt it.

I screamed in pain as his knife tore deep into my leg. My breathing increased even more rapidly, I was panting and gasping as blood flowed out of it. I tried to fight the tears that were streaming out of my eyes like there was no tomorrow. Oh wait, there wasn't.

But the pain wasn't even close to over. It hurt even more as he yanked it out of me, leaving a deep, in-healable gash. I screamed again, an agonizing scream that probably made the mockingjays quiet. I tried to stop, so I wouldn't scare Ryez. My breathing increased even more rapidly, I was panting and gasping as blood poured out of the wound on to the now-red grass.

The pain was unbearable; in fact I'm pretty sure the knife went right the way through my leg. I bit deep into my lip to stop me from screaming any more_, _and waved my arms around pathetically to stop the knife was coated with my blood; it gleamed in the moonlight as he held it up, laughing as if I just told him a joke.

I clenched my teeth together, trying to resist showing any pain. It would only make him stronger, knowing he had succeeded in punishing me, harming me, and hurting me.

He picked me up, with almost no effort, and forced me to stand on my feet. I collapsed almost instantly, and my screams leaked out again. I couldn't stop them. He grinned, a horrible evil grin. This sickened me. How could someone's screams of agony be funny?!

I barely had a chance to acknowledge the first round of pain, because the second came too soon after.

I suddenly noticed a sharp, horrifying, and agonizing pain in my hand and arm. It shot up my arm so fast, traveling down my body and paralyzing me. My scream was ear-splitting. It was so loud, that I'm sure the whole Arena could hear. In fact, I'm sure it could be heard from District 12. He laughed evilly again, as if he got stronger with every scream.

I didn't open my eyes straight away. I shut them tightly, trying to block everything out. It didn't work. When I opened them, I regretted it instantly. I was shaking immensely, my whole body seeming to have a spasm on the floor whilst I was screaming and trembling.

Then I realized he was dangling something in front of my face, something coated in blood, I could make out fingers. It was a hand; My amputated hand.

I glanced down at my arm and shrieked in horror, another agonizing, ear-splitting scream filled the air. Blood was squirting out of my stub of an arm. It wouldn't be long before I died of blood loss.

It finally sunk in, even more than the pain. I wasn't going home back to my babies. I was never going to watch them grow; I was never going to be happy.

Floods of tears began to crawl out of my eyes, I didn't want to die. None of us want to die, but we don't have a choice.

The Capitol doesn't care that they are tearing us away from our families and our happiness. They don't really care that they are taking away lives. They say doing this is to punish our ancestors for rebelling, it's been ninety-two freaking years! Are they still not done punishing us?!

No this isn't about punishing us, it's about showing us that they control us. They could and will kill us easily, all of us. It's about showing us that if we dared step out of line, that we would be dead instantly. It's just because they are thirsty for blood, that's why they make us fight to the death. They don't care.

He leaped on top of me, pinning me down on the floor. Don't say I didn't struggle, because I did. I used my arm and my leg that weren't damaged. I tried my best to get away from this monster, to safety. For my sister and my daughter. But, sometimes, your best just isn't good enough. It hurt, everything hurt.

"Don't cry!" He mocked sympathy as he saw the tears dripping down my face.

This made the tears pour out of my eyes even more. I just wanted to die now. I hope they send mutts in to kill me, or a volcano erupts or something, But I know this won't happen, and I need to stay alive for them. I wanted to skip the pain; I wanted everything to go back to the way it was, before the reaping, when we were all happy. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Your hair, it's stunning. Golden and beautiful, it shines like the sun. Almost as beautiful as you," He grinned sarcastically, smirking at the same time.

I began to shake. What horrible things was he going to do next? More importantly, how much will it hurt?

He began to chop and scrape every hair off my head, leaving me bald in many places, and my scalp cut and bleeding. He held up pieces of my once blonde hair, now covered in my blood. I trembled, not wanting to look at my head. Blood was oozing down my face, but surprisingly it wasn't that painful. It just felt like a very bad head ache, that made my surroundings blurred, and my thoughts cloudy. Maybe I was immune to pain, as I had received so much of it.

I began to feel woozy, probably from the loss of blood. I could barely move, everything hurt. I could barely see, the end was near.

"Such a pure heart. You don't care about your looks! I love it. It just makes you even sexier. What about this?" He laughed, menacingly. I gulped, scared again. He sounded distant though, which scared me even more.

Why couldn't he leave me alone?

I think he ripped off my top, showing my exposed body to the whole of Panem. But my eyes were clenched shut, as if I was unconscious and I couldn't struggle, or it hurt to move. His grasp was too strong to be broken. A bit like the love I experienced with Ryez and Sapphire.

I screamed for him to get off me, at least I tried to scream, but nothing would come out. I thought I was dead, but you don't feel pain in heaven, so I couldn't be.

I hated him, I hated the world, it isn't fair! I was miserable; I just wanted to die now and stop the pain. He started feeling me, in the places I would call private. I squirmed, tears still rolling down my cheeks like waterfalls. I'm sure this is sexual abuse. Just get off me and leave me alone! I wanted him to kill me now, stop torturing me and end my life, so I wouldn't have to go through this pain.

I'm pretty sure he began to cut my stomach, as it hurt intensely there_._ I could feel scratches and hot blood trickling down my body. It strung like mad and the pain was unbearable. The cuts were deep. I felt utterly miserable and horrified to know that my family would be watching this. Watching me be tortured, watching me die.

The pain was unbearable. So bad that I was screaming

"Aw, you wrote that you love me across your tummy. So sweet, baby!" He cackled, admiring his work.

We're both just Capitol puppets, that's why he is doing this. They are controlling him. They are controlling everyone, because we are all Capitol puppets. They don't care that they are tearing me away from the people I love. I hate them.

"Don't pretend you don't want this, babe!" He sneered, furiously. "You love me, you want me!"

I could still feel pain, across my face I think. I was screaming, but everything felt distant, still painful.

"The only person I will ever love is Ryez, Sapphire, and my parents. I hate you, I hate the Capitol, and I hate you all!" I murmured, not even sure if he could hear me, and almost not caring.

I remembered everything Ryez had been through. I had been like a mother to her, protecting her, providing for her, feeding her, talking to her, making her smile. I was like the mother she never had.

I remembered all the arguments we've had, she never gives in on an argument, ever! It makes me smile thinking about my slightly arrogant sister which I can't help but adore. I loved her sarcastic personality; Her ability to creep around and scare me, which she thinks is hilarious. Her beautiful smile, and the way her piercing green eyes dazzle, showing her emotions. I loved protecting her when she was scared; I loved every moment I spent with her. I remembered looking after her for everyday of her life, from the day she was born, and I could never do that again.

I remembered the first time I held little Sapphire, when I truly fell in love with her and those bright and brilliant blue eyes. They stared up at me, so innocent, beautiful, and full of happiness. I remembered the first time she smiled at me, and then the first time I made her laugh. The first time she made me feel happy, like this life wasn't so bad after all. But I would never remember the first time she spoke or walked because I was about to leave her, I was about die in front of her beautiful blue eyes, even if her tiny mind had no idea of what was going on.

I was going to die, and leave my sister and daughter forever. I was just another one of those Capitol puppets.

I remembered when I was little, and even last week. I would fantasize about when I was older. I would be happy and Sapphire would have lots of brothers and sisters, we would all live in a pretty little house with Ryez and her family. There would be no Hunger Games, and everyone would be free and able to live their lives without fear. But I couldn't make that happen, because my life is about to end.

I think he left, because it no longer hurt and I couldn't hear him. I couldn't help feeling relieved.

Everything around me started to blur yet again, I screamed out in pain, trying to stay calm, trying to save myself. Yes, my leg would slow me down, but I could escape. Get away and return to my family.

I crawled away, still screeching in agony. Just five minutes ago I had been unharmed. Scared, but unharmed. Look at me now. Every part of my body hurting madly. I could do it, hang on for a few more days. Tears and blood blurred my vision, and I could barely make out anything, but I could still do this.

Crawling with only one hand was hard, and that is an exaggeration. I coughed, coughed out blood, my scalped head bleeding into my eyes and blinding me even more than he pain was. _You can do this Ryez, come on_! I aimed my focus in the direction of the forest, and thought of them, my family. do it for them. I carried on crawling, gasping and murmuring at the pain, but refusing to acknowledge it.

I collapsed in an awkward heap on the grass, in a pool of blood, my blood. The pain, I couldn't cope with it.

I finally accepted the fact that I was dying, if not already dead.

I had failed to return to Ryez, and I will never see my baby grow up.

Sapphire will remember me as the mother who left her; in fact she won't remember anything about me, because I left her when she was three-months-old. She will never remember me, no matter how much I loved her.

Ryez was watching me die right in front of her, her world getting torn to pieces. Sapphire wouldn't know I was dying. In fact, she wouldn't even remember me when she began to grow up.

This broke my heart; hurt me even more than any knife could.

Why can't they just stop controlling us?!

I love you, Ryez. I love you, Sapphire. I love you, Father.

And Mummy, I'm coming to join you. We can watch down on our family and protect them from here, be their guardian angels.

Blackness began to flood my vision, the world spinning and the pain condemning me. My screams of agony could no longer be heard, and suddenly it was completely gone. I sighed in relief.

I was submerged into darkness, it felt good.

I was no longer a girl, no longer an unknown but loved citizen from District 9.

I am just another one of those 2116 innocent children the Capitol have already murdered because of this 'pageant of honor'. No-one is, or has ever done anything to stop this from happening, and the sick thing is: no-one ever will. Because this is the world we live in, this is the world we fear, and this is the world that is never going to change.

* * *

I woke up screaming, my face slick with a terrified sweat, my whole body pale and clammy.

I sat up; staring anxiously around at the tree I was nestled in, high up above. The familiar scent of the desert beckoned me back to reality. The plants and trees of my lonely oasis I lived by, the animal scent and the smell of dryness.

It was just a dream, shhh.

Well, more like a nightmare.

Except it wasn't either, that really did happen.

Don't worry; I'm not in the after world, telling you some freakish story about how I got here. (Is that _really_ how tacky you think FanFiction is these days?!) No, I haven't been murdered, _yet._

I'm Ryez Palor, I guess I live in District Nine, if you must know. My beloved big sister died last year, my mother 11 years ago, both in the Hunger Games.

And this year, so will I.

I thought of leaving if there, on a bit of a cliff-hanger, you guys wanting to know more about me. (Yes, I feel honored.) But you really should know more.

Any other person would cry right now, being reminded of their sister's painful, horrifying death, or even thinking about their dead mother. Not me.

I like to call myself strong, but the real reason I'm not breaking down into floods of tears is because I wake up to this every morning. I have the same nightmare every night, and have been for the last year. I have to stay strong for them anyway.

Well, actually, I have a variety of beautiful dreams to pick from, please select your favorite. My mother's death, my sister Maizie's agonizing time in the Games, helpless little baby Sapphire when she was murdered right before my eyes, my father being executed, me being abused and hit by my father when I was younger, my time which I will spend in the Games, there's quite a lot more. Take your pick.

The reaping is today, I know I'm going to be reaped, so there is no need for me to be scared or nervous or anything. I'm not the girl I used to be, trembling when that word was even uttered. A lot has changed, the past and the future. I can't afford to be the timid little girl I was.

I've known I was going to be reaped for around nine months, long time to prepare, huh? I wish.

Don't ask me how I know I'm going to be reaped, let's just say a certain man practically took out every other girls name out of that ball and left _mine_ in there. I won't bore you with the details just yet. I will just save the _surprise_ for later.

At first I was angry that I was going in to the Arena, I would be entering the same place where my mother and sister died. Not anymore, I used to be a scared little girl, weak and helpless. Maizie's death and Sapphire's made me stronger, able to survive, not afraid.

To be perfectly honest, it's not that bad going into the arena, being sent to the slaughter. There is no one left I love; no one left that cares about me. The Capitol took care of that, so no-one is going to miss me.

I guess I can just die in there and no-one will care, no one will remember. Like no-one remembered my mother, sister or even little Sapphire after their deaths. Yeah, it sickens me.

I would have included my father in my little 'no one remembers their deaths' speech, but then I would be lying. Every citizen in this freaking district will remember his death for the rest of their pitiful lives!

I'm not going to do that, I'm not going to die so no one will remember any of the _good_ people in my family.

The Capitol will not get away with killing everyone I love one by one, even if not all of them were innocent.

I will try to beat all odds and win, then I will come back and stop the Games, Even if I live the most unhappy life alone, I don't care.

No-one else should die because those horrible, malevolent people think it's entertaining.

I will stop them

_Hahaha, if only it was that easy._

* * *

**Loved it? Or hated it? Where do I need to improve? Please inform me by PM or review, make someone happy! **

**Check out Music . And . Fanfiction . Rules story now!**

**-ilovedoodle x**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not scared of death, because everyone is born to die. No matter who you are or where you come from, it doesn't matter. There are no exceptions, no cures, no-one is spared from the fate that seems so far away. So you shouldn't be scared of death, when it comes you should worship it, because life is too precious to worry about what will happen. I will say how we are forced to live is unfair, because I'm not scared of them killing me. Living like we used to, the way we used to hundreds of years ago, when we were free, is worth more than mine or anyone else's life. So why are we still living like this?_

**Another Spark-The 93rdVictor.**

**Chapter 2.**

Ryez's point of view (Again).

**Dedication**: Squintz, who did BETA for this chapter and the previous one.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, but I would appreciate it if you didn't copy and paste this, I have a lawyer! Maybe.

**Authors note**- Will come at the end, a little bit of bribery to make you read all the way through;).

**Shout out to my reviewers**: (because it is so important to thank them, as they inspire me to write. If you review, you might get one back. Not trying to be desperate or anything :P).

**ImmyRose**- Thank-you so much for the long review which actually had criticism, I love criticism. Check out her stories, she is very talented.

**AuthorGemorah**- A good friend of mine, thank-you for the review, and remember, it's meant to be sad! Hope this one isn't too sad… it's mainly boring talky stuff. Check out her Annie/Finnick fic (my favorite pairing). It's awesome, and I'm jealous of her for updating so much.

**Sandy**- Thank-you! And your 'poor baby Sapphire' comment made me smile (no I am not a psychopath), but that is what I was going for. It's meant to be depressing. Sorry for the long wait.

If you have ever slept in a tree, unlikely but possible, you would probably think it would be a good idea to tie yourself to it, so you don't fall out and plummet a long way to the floor and probably die.

Especially if you have nightmares, which might just cause you to thrash around in panic and maybe just fall out.

But somehow, I always wake up in the exact same position I dozed off in when I sleep in trees; even if I am not tied to it. It is almost like I am paralyzed when I am _dreaming,_ whilst my mind taunts me and haunts me for whatever bad stuff have done in this pitiful life.

I suppose it will be a plus side in the Games, at least I won't fall out of any trees and get stabbed to death by the nearest tribute. That's if I don't wake up practically screaming every morning.

If I even survive until morning...

Anyway, I don't like being tied up. It makes me feel rather imprisoned. Well, I do live in the _beautiful_ Panem, and one of the most _lenient _districts, but nonetheless.

In a colorful, one of its kind oasis, slap-bang in the middle of the bone dry, pretty useless desert with nothing but pointless sand and rocks in sight, is a tree. At the top of the tree sits me, Ryez, looking down at the peculiarly crystal clear lake and trying to prepare myself for the _joyous _events the next few weeks will bring.

When my father was executed, he truly did leave me the best will ever. Everybody hating me, and I get to go into the Games, yay me! Thank-you daddy! That makes me love you even more, and worship all the scars you gave me!

The lake below me is the only source of water for miles. It would be a helpful source, if it didn't taste like salt, and make you hurl every time you drank some. I don't see why though, it's not like someone is just going to come along and pour a load of salt into a perfectly good, well acceptable, lake. I mean it's a rarity for goodness sake. I guess normal people are stupider than I originally supposed, if that is possible.

I have been awake for a while now, my huge, kind of distant, green eyes staring at the same point in the lake for what seems like hours, as if it hurts to shift my gaze.

I just can't move. I just have to organise my scared thoughts and useless ideas and try to think of a good plan, and try not to think of the fact that I will more than likely be dead in the next few weeks; joining wherever mother, Maiz and Sapphire are, because they were the good ones. It makes me love my father even more, if that is even possible.

Just thinking of the lake and water made me instantly thirsty and crave for some liquid to appear and slither down my dry throat. Even though the sun hasn't even risen yet, it is so humid that I still feel like I have been set on fire. _Just like her. _

I try to resist the salty tear dripping down my face as I remember tiny, innocent Sapphire's death; But it still falls anyway, it doesn't care if it is stomping all over my pride. My cheeks are still damp and my eyes still itchy from the endless night of haunting, I suppose one more tear won't weaken me too much.

I wipe it away quickly, because I have to stay strong for them. Is it heartless not to cry when you think of your six-month-old sister's murder? Is it weak? I don't know, and I almost don't care at the moment, because surviving the next few weeks and trying to overthrow the Capitol is my only concern right now, my only priority, and it's all for them. So I guess it isn't heartless.

The tree I'm perched in is pretty tall, and on the end of its thick branches grows huge, juicy, colorful fruits in deep oranges and fruity yellows. Again, they would be a helpful food source if they weren't poisonous. You drop dead practically the minute you sink your teeth into its skin.

At least when I found the fruits I had the sense to test them by feeding one to an animal before eating them myself. It is a good job, because I wouldn't be anything more than a rotting carcass if I hadn't.

_I bet you would all be devastated._

However, the tree at least protects me from the scorching sun and who knows what else lurks around in the sand below me.

It's what I call _home. _This statement only made me laugh, because everything in life is just too funny. Home is wherever Maizie is, and she wasn't here last time I checked, because the Capitol took her from me. Oh the joys of life.

I once tried to jump out of this tree, as you can't climb or even slither down because there is nothing to hold on to. It is much quicker than lowering yourself down carefully to the floor using a rope. It didn't end well; it gave me another 'excuse' to go back into town, which isn't such a treat when everyone who lives there wants to rip my now relatively cold heart out of my chest.

I have to force myself to move, and I try to convince myself that I am refusing to get out of this tree because I'm 'tired' or 'not feeling great', yet we all know it's because I don't want to attend the reaping. I don't think anyone does, and if they do want to, then they deserve to go into the games and die. All the girls eligible for the reaping, like me, will be shaking in terror and probably crying right now. Shame it's going to be wasted as I am the one going to face my death, not those pathetic bitches. You don't see me crying, huh?...

It isn't that I am scared of death, I don't know what it is really, because I'm not scared or anxious or anything, but I still have to go into the games. I have to avenge them; I have to stop this from happening, even if it kills me.

Therefore, I don't have a choice, I'm going to die even if I don't attend the reaping, they -meaning the heartless peacekeeper freaks who are employed by (guess who), the Capitol people to murder innocent people (with the exception of my father, but still)- will find me and slaughter me, because they don't have feelings.

I'm definitely not scared of them, well maybe I am a little, but I don't tell myself that because I have to be strong. I still force myself to tie myself to the rope and jump off. It is kind of exhilarating, but I am way, way, way beyond acknowledging the actual emotions that make me care.

I grab the only thing that keeps me _physically_ alive, my rucksack, which is secured safely to a nearby branch. It takes seconds until I am on the ground and perching on a big rock by the lake.

Sometimes, when I am feeling lonely, I pretend I am an elegant mermaid sitting on this, like the ones Maizie used to tell me lived in District Four. Immature, right? Well, a mermaid who wants to slit everyone's throats for killing my family, but you get the picture.

I'm joking. I am really not some freakish psychopath, _maybe._

I am always cautious of this oasis, although not many peculiar animals actually come here because of the faulty water, there are always exceptions. When they do I try my best to kill them with my small, but potentially deadly knife I keep in my pack. I am not always successful, but I try.

There have been multiple occasions where I have been so close to dying because one of those _things_, usually some kind of miracle-it's-survived mutt, tries to attacks me.

One time, some long, sausage-shaped, rubbery looking, colorful thing bit me. I actually still don't know what it was, but the way it slithered through the sand hissing made me feel instantly uneasy.

Because of its thin like structure and my exceedingly bad aim when throwing a knife, I wasn't able to kill it before it attacked me. Aw, bummer.

I had to go to town then, for help, and then I had to explain why I had an 'unknown bite' on my hand. It was personally my recognition of hell on earth, if earth wasn't hell already. I managed to escape the majority of questions, but people still glared at me and whispered what you would call hurtful, but I would call pathetic remarks.

One man even held a knife to my throat because 'I' killed his mother. Do I really look like _him? _

I guess I would have ran away by now, ran away from this horrible district in which everybody hates my guts. I would have ran away from this horrible world long ago. I would have, I really would if I could actually survive by myself.

There is nothing but desert for miles outside the district boundaries, no safe water, plants or any form of life for what seems like forever_. _Of course, because even Mother Nature is punishing me.

There is nowhere for me to go, accept for my oasis, even if I did have any survival skills. So I guess I either stay here, or die. Considering my several suicidal attempts, it was actually a tricky decision, but I have to avenge them.

At least I don't have to worry about the force-field though, and I get to have at least a little peace. (Hang on, it's coming).

Apart from having to go back to the town to get clean water, I have to 'borrow' food and other supplies too. It is going to be a great help in the Games, not knowing anything about how to survive you know.

At least sneaking around, may be of little use. Stealing has made me agile, quick and fox-like, as Maizie used to say, even though she was ashamed and of the things we had to do to survive.

Other than this advantage, and my relatively sly personality, I have nothing. I have tried to prepare for my death, I practiced with knives in my spare time, which I am hopeless at. Survival skills? None, accept I managed to tie a pretty secure knot after several failed attempts, does that count? What about weapons? Nope, I have little experience. I practiced some hand to hand combat moves, which I had witnessed when two men were fighting. I copied some of their moves and tricks and fortunately I'm not that bad at it. Maybe I will live past the first five minutes!

_In my dreams._

Oh great, I have just missed out the most important detail, I don't actually live in District Nine.

I bet you are all gasping under your breath now, well, save it. I don't really know where I am right now; all I know is that I am outside District Nine's force-field.

I can feel you thinking: "What the …..? How corny is this story going to get? How the hell is she going to walk through a freaking force-field?"

If you want me to answer honestly, then I will. The answer is I actually don't have a clue. I can just miraculously walk through unlike no-one else, it's kind of creepy.

That's why I live here, in the desert, only because I can go through the force-field and escape everyone for a little while. But it isn't long before all of the memories and pain come tumbling back to me, I guess I was never really scarred by all these deaths and traumatic experiences, as the wounds they made are plainly still open.

It's strange you know, because I often come across dead bodies lying by the force-field, their eyes glassy and shocked and their faces showing the anger because of the way we are forced to live. It's obvious what they have tried to do, escape. And not out of the district, because they know full well the force-field is invincible. Well, that's what they think. They want to escape this life.

That is if you can see their faces. Usually they are frazzled to the core from walking into it, accidentally or not. Their features are no longer recognizable, which is a little disturbing.

If I was one of those sympathetic, caring people, I would probably feel sorry for those people who are forced to do that, but nah. if people had cared about me maybe I would be different, maybe I would though.

There isn't much way to escape though, other than the relief of the force-field. Only the _powerful_ and _superior_peacekeepers are allowed guns and weapons, (ironic). If you are found with anything other than a blunt kitchen blade, you will be shot on the spot. Even I wouldn't do that, even to my worst enemies, which I have a lot of just for your information. My knife is a rarity.

You are also shot on the spot if you are found trying to escape the district. The very high fence around the front of the district is guarded heavily, and I mean heavily, no exaggeration. What seems like thousands of peacekeepers march up and down like solders, and they watch from towers too, 24/7.

_You would think we were prisoners or something._

They don't bother with the back of the district though, where the force-field is. They obviously think their precious invention is invincible, and even if it wasn't, no-one is going to survive in the desert for long. It's like they love us too much to let us leave.

Last year, I would have had nightmares about that stuff for weeks, dead people and frazzled faces and the slight chance I might get shot on the spot, but it has long since stopped affecting me. I don't really care anymore. So what if them shoot me? it's not like I have anything to live for.

It isn't long before the peacekeepers come and remove their rotting bodies, now infested by flies and maggots, from by the force-field, but they're always replaced with new ones the next day.

It is like they never leave, it's like the Capitol are taunting us even more, showing us that they are powerful through dead people, creepy much.

The only reason I discovered my ghost-like power was because I wanted to join those people. I wanted to escape this world, the fear, the pain, and everything else miserable it brings.

As you can see, that did not work out. The people who lie dead by the force-field, having escaped this miserable world, I once longed to be like them. But it is almost like the world needed me for something, they didn't want me dead, they need me for a reason, I have a purpose.

A purpose, Ha-ha. If I could laugh, I would, because everything happens for a reason. If I believed that, it would be like I was so naive to the world, because in this world, no-one cares if you are dead or alive, starving or sick, because that is just the unfair, horrible way we are treated.

Yet, I still can't quite put my finger on why they needed me, why I am alive at this joyful moment. I still have that flicker of hope inside of me, begging to be set alight and burn alive and brightly. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

As I was saying, don't laugh at me, but when I first found out I could through the force-field I thought maybe it would work with other things, that I could go through trees and walls and stuff.

I thought that maybe I had an inhuman capability. Yeah, I'm that immature. That turned out with me gaining multiple injuries, just in case you are wondering.

I got out the district's finest bread from my pack, turning my head anxiously like an owl just in case there was any kind of monster about to pounce on me and kill me, despite my 'they need me' theory. Yeah, I have some of the finest clients back in Nine, so I get to soak in so much luxury, yay me.

As I come from the grain district, you are probably presuming that this place is leaking in bread. You could not be more wrong. Pretty much everything goes to the Capitol, so this stuff is a rarity that can only be afforded by the rich, or if you're name just happens to be Ryez Palor.

I guess being me does have perks, however very, very, very few of them.

I hate the Capitol, if we hadn't already established this. They killed my mother, my sister, my niece and my father.

(P.S -even though it isn't the end yet, don't cry- I'm sorry if I sound too depressing, or if my past sounds fictional or something because my past is so horrifying and devastating, but don't cry, I apologize.)

They kill millions of people every year, because they refuse to care or help, because they are selfish. they send 24 children to their death every year, because you are dead if you come out or not. They kill so many more, they leave us starving to death and kill us for saying it isn't fair, or trying to survive. But the thing is, is that it isn't fair. It isn't fair the way the treat us like trash, and not equally, because if you think equality doesn't matter, it does.

They say they care for us, when they are just murdering us, even if they don't have a knife. Maybe that's why we live like this, because everyone doesn't want to stand up for themselves and say this is wrong, because they are scared of death.

I'm not scared of death though, you are born to die, every single one of us is born so we can die. It's the circle, the circle of life.

Well, unless you're President Snow, who seems to stay alive for what seems like eternity. Apparently he has had his brain transplanted into an exact replica of him when he was younger?!

I will say this is unfair, and help everyone else and free them from this horrible life we are forced to live, even if I die.

I may sound pretty selfish so far, pretty uncaring, with the stealing and everything else, but I guess you could say I am not that bad. I want everybody to be free; I don't even wish the horrible people of my district to go through what I have been, or worse. Because living like we used to, the way we used to hundreds of years ago when we were free, is worth more than mine, or anyone else's life.

So why do we still live like this?

The Capitol people think they are so superior, when really they are just cowards. They have everything handed to them, they rely on us for everything and without us they are nothing, so why are we -The people who are forced to work back-breakingly hard for their pleasure- still providing for them? I am not at all intending I am one of those people before you try to criticize me.

They are still punishing us for something that happened nearly a hundred years ago, they are 'punishing' us for their entertainment.

They say our lives are barbaric, when really it is them. They think killing innocent children is entertainment and they are calling us barbaric?! They need to get a reality check, because one day in any of the districts would make them feel like the useless, up themselves bitches (excuse my language) they are.

I would most happily execute them all, painfully, and make them all know what it feels like to walk to your death like I will in a matter of hours. We can all watch them get killed and cheer when they do.

Who's laughing now?

Anyway, don't get me wrong, I would rather not steal from people, no matter how much we hate each other, but it is either that or starve to death. Even though rich people are better than the Capitol people, (it's not really that hard), they are still selfish. They have way too much money and food, when there are people dying on their door steps, they don't deserve anything I take.

If I was one of those miracle children who could hunt animals, knew about edible stuff or any form of survival skills, then I guess I wouldn't have to steal. But those people only belong in books, seriously.

I bit into the bread, my mouth exploding at the taste of it. _What a great reaping day treat._

I thought the amazing Capitol people might want to see me in something pretty, hah, like I care. But anyway, yesterday I took a little detour whilst I was in the district, a detour back to my old house.

I don't really know why I went, as it would just bring me weeks of disturbance, if the Games weren't going to bring me that anyway, but I had to. Not for the pretty dress, but because I needed to teach myself to stay strong, I need to try to be emotionless and heartless for the sake of everyone in the whole of Panem. If I feel anything in the arena, I will die and President Snow will continue to punish us.

I placed my sack on the rock and hopped down. I fished around for it, whilst looking around anxiously for any threats at the same time. Woo, I multitasked. I pulled it out, silently barfing to myself.

Believe me, I did not choose to wear this thing, Maizie did. In fact I promised her I would wear it, so I will try to not break that promise, even if she is dead.

I breathed in, the kind I'm-fat-and-I-need-to-be-skinnier kind of suck in, the one we all do when we are trying to fit into that_amazing _dress.

Don't try and deny it. It is kind of ironic, huh? (Irony again...) The way I'm just skin and bones, nothing more, nothing less, but I still need to be skinnier. What is society doing to us all?!

I cursed under my breath. This might be the year I can't fit into this freaking reaping dress. I actually might rip the stupid thing to shreds if it doesn't just fasten up.

I yanked the rusty zip up, pulling it with all of my strength trying to get it to close. But, of course it wouldn't budge, another thing to add to my very long list of things that don't like me in this miserable world.

Maybe I would have been able to get the stupid thing to fasten up, that is if I didn't have the patience of a three-year-old.

I'm fourteen, my fifteenth birthday falling in exactly a week and two days, feel free to say happy birthday, because no-one else will.

I glared at the dress, it used to be my mothers, and she used to say it was beautiful. Not in my fourteen long years of existence have I ever called anything beautiful.

Actually, I'm kind of lying there. I did find one thing beautiful once upon a time, my niece's eyes. Her name was Sapphire, if you hadn't already caught on, and her eyes were simply beautiful, huge glowing and the most beautiful shade of aqua-blue. Innocent yet mesmerizing. They were like nothing you have seen, they were... Beautiful.

_She's dead now. _I bet you didn't see that coming.

In my eyes, the dress is nothing more than a piece of white, now grubby, material. Yes, it has fancy-shmansy elaborate detail that looks like it's been shaved off one of the snotty, horrible rich kids dolls, but so what!

How could something made for this purpose be anything near_beautiful_? Was my mother born in the Capitol or something?! It makes me want to puke, literally!

Usually every word my mother has even muttered means the world to me. I guess knowing my mother thinks the dress is beautiful is quite re-assuring. It has almost calmed me during the last two years of attempting to survive the reaping.

Surviving seemed so much simpler back then. Yeah, most days our small family went to bed with our empty bellies grumbling angrily, but survival then was simplicity in its self. Happiness is the key to life, not food or water.

Even though I am criticizing it, I guess the dress is precious to me. Everything in my old house was burnt until everything had disintegrated into ashes. But by some miracle, this survived.

I had to fight the tears yesterday, and to be honest, I still am. I guess the weak, afraid girl still lingers within me somewhere, even if I am determined to shove it out of my body.

Everything remained unchanged there. The furniture still ashes on the floor, mine and Sapphire's screams ringing in my ears, him laughing and forgetting who he was. It was again like hell on earth, but still just as I left it.

This was unharmed though; it still hung limply in my small wardrobe as if nothing had ever happened. Apart from a few ash marks, you could barely tell it had survived a fire; it is almost like it had a purpose too.

Ha-ha, how naive of me, again.

I gave up with the dress pretty quickly. I really couldn't care less about what the horrible Capitol people think of me, and Maizie wouldn't be that bothered anyway. Well, that is what I tell myself, sometimes, you just have to move on.

Instead, I left my combat pants and a thin t-shirt on. They have been grubby for as long as I can remember, and coated in the blood of a rat-looking thing I had only just managed to kill last week, but they weren't that bad I guess.

I checked my appearance in the reflection of the lake, and no, I am not being vain, in fact I don't know what I'm being. Curious, maybe? My ebony curls hang in a tangled, greasy mess around my shoulders, so I raked through them with my fingers rather carelessly, I couldn't be bothered washing.

My huge, piercing green eyes looked somewhat shocked, but it was as if they were expressing my true feelings, pure and utter hatred. My pupils dilated in fear, which I silently growled about.

I looked the least bit flattering. My clothes were way too big, due to my scrawny, you-can-count-my-ribs figure. Even though I now get enough food, I always seem to stay skinny.

The top is also too short, despite being baggy, because I am pretty tall for my age. I am nearing six foot, 5'11 probably. I don't know how though, my body isn't really the right proportions. Any curves that might have developed haven't. Even if I did have any, they would be hidden by what I liked to call my outfit.

I don't think any boys are going to be taking a fancy to me anytime soon, because I care about that stuff too much. I used to; I used to be part of what I used to call the 'popular cliche' at one of the smaller schools in the district.

I don't go to school anymore; I refused to go after Maizie's death anyway. I just looked after Sapphire for the few weeks before she died, and grieved. This usually involved crying all day or expressing my anger, _healthily_, by trying to stab and hurt things.

No-one really cared if I was there to be honest. People would whisper and point at me in the streets. 'Remember what she used to be like? So happy and full of joy, I guess her sister's death hit her hard'. This infuriated me, the fake sympathy they would express, and that was before Sapphire's death. That's probably one of the many reasons I hate being in our district.

Even my 'friends' seemed to have turned against me. My ex best friend Lola wouldn't even look me in the eye, she didn't care. I wanted to slit her throat. Nothing new there.

I didn't really care that I didn't attend school anyway, it's not like I am going to do anything with the useless crap we learn there. I am going to die soon, so not much point in indulging in the knowledge (nope, still useless crap) that our wonderful world holds.

'She's the lonely, crazy one' or 'what happened to her?' were other things they would say. I hated them all, they just didn't understand.

I would say this was the reason I moved out of the district, but all their 'sympathy' went out of the window when father did what he did. They would just glare at me, or shout abuse, or worse.

The dress wouldn't calm me this year even if I was wearing it, because a certain man, aka my father, has just practically taken every girls name out of that glass ball and left mine in. I'm not exactly in the mood for feeling reassured or calmed right now, as I will probably be dead in the next week, like the rest of my family.

If my plan works, If I over throw the Capitol, I will probably commit suicide so I can join them.

_Wow, slow down Ryez, you haven't even been reaped yet, or even survived the disgusting games! Remember, they key to surviving is to live in the moment._

The funny thing is, is that I don't exactly have a plan. I'm hardly prepared, next to no skills, but I guess I can dream.

Judging by the sun, which is not in sight for your information so don't be thinking I'm all knowledgeable, means it is probably around 6, maybe seven. To get to the district it takes about an hour and a bit. The reaping starts at eleven, and I want to say _goodbye _to a few people before I get sentenced to my death.

I have to leave here now anyway, if I reach the force-field any later, I could run the risk of running into a peacekeeper, who will probably be guarding the district boundaries to make sure no-one attempts suicide on this precious day. I would get killed before I even got the chance to go into the games, which doesn't actually sound too bad. Accept I have to avenge their deaths, express my hatred for the Capitol, and dying with nobody knowing or caring is the worst thing I could do.

Anyway, going now is better than stayed here, milling around and getting all emotional because I am leaving _home_.

I sling my pack across my shoulders, but I then decide against it. It will be confiscated when I get to the reaping, the security is tight there. I mean really tight. Last year, they shot a three-year-old for running over to one of the pens to give her brother good luck, then the year before that they killed an 18-year-old girl on the spot for bringing a blunt cutlery knife. They are not even the worst cases.

I just take out the few items I need, a canteen filled with slightly warm but better than nothing, water. I also grab a little bit of food, because I wouldn't like to walk to my death on an empty stomach.

Then I get the most useful thing out, the thing that saves my life and that I treasure. And the thing which is going to make me smile_happily, _for probably the last time in my life, the thing that is going to bring me the first bit of revenge, which I will devour immensely, the thing that is called my knife.

I would get my token out of my bag, but it is already on me. It already hangs around my neck like it always does, it's my necklace. The only physical memory I have left of my family.

It's a sapphire, well an emerald and a sapphire. In the middle is a striking forest green emerald, the exact colour of my eyes and my mother's, and what surrounds it is a bright blue sapphire, like Sapphire's eyes and Maizie's. They shine and sparkle, despite a layer of grub covering them. The sapphire guards the emerald, it protects it, and whilst it's there it watches over it, nothing will harm it.

It hangs on a gold chain, which is fading now as it is getting old. Actually, I think it is older than the awesome tradition of the games! I could get so much money for it, buy a decent house and get a job, I'm old enough, but I will never do that. It means too much to me, and I'm pretty comfy here in the desert, well I was.

I take a sip of my water and sigh. This will probably be the last time I see this place, as if I win (very unlikely) the security will be too tight for me to risk coming here. I feel a tear prickle down my cheek, but I don't know why.

I bite my tongue, because I have to stay strong. I begin to stroll through the dry sand, trying not to regret what I am going to do.

I always told myself I would never kill anyone, even before my whole family was taken out of my fragile grasp and murdered. Even after Sapphire was killed, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't become like my father, no matter how angry I got. Even when I found out I was going to be reaped, when President Snow told me, I swore I wouldn't kill anyone in the games. So far I haven't broken that promise, but promises are made to be broken. I was weak then, I was scared, but I'm not scared, and I need to do this. Is it bad that I always seem to crave to kill something to avenge them?

I try not to regret what I'm about to do, because it will only bring me pain. Forgive me Maizie, I'm sorry. Just please forgive me, I beg you.

** Hello readers! I'm so sorry for not updating in ages. It has been what, 3 months?! I feel really bad about it, I'm sorry. I know I'm a terrible author and I shouldn't make excuses… but I have just had so much to do with Christmas and everything, even though it was like a month ago. (merry Christmas, if you celebrate it). I have recently got into Battle Royale and have been reading that and the Maximum Ride series, as well as working on a few one-shots and a BR collaboration with my good friend Music . And . Fanfiction . Rule. Did I mention it takes me so long to write one chapter? Dear the authors who write quickly, I HATE YOU. It took me at least a month to write this. **

** Check out my Cato one-shot: Victor Is Only a Title, if you are feeling nice, and if you are feeling generous, a review. Oh, I'm sorry I leave really long authors notes, I just feel like I am connecting with you more. So feel free to click back now, after you have reviewed, obviously, if I am annoying you. **

**Congratulations for reaching the end of this chapter, because I agree that it is very long and very boring. Would you guys prefer me to do shorter chapters with less detail? Anyway, I'm also sorry that not much happens in this. It's 6000 words of Ryez's thoughts with not much else. Shoot me. I know it's boring, but I needed to get you to know her better, so you will have more emotions during the rest of the chapters and so you will feel connected to her.**

**Originally, I was going to do this in a female from District Four's point of view, but have changed her to a boy as I was afraid her and Ryez would be too similar, that will be in the next chapter by the way. I was also going to do the actual interesting bit at the end of this, but that will come in Ryez's reaping, as it was already 6000 words, misusing this ridiculously long author's note.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK! Because at the moment I'm not even sure if I want to continue this, I need some encouragement. **

**Oh and if you like Battle Royale, follow me. Even if you have never heard of it, follow me, because it's very similar to THG. It will be coming very soon, as it is literally finished and ready to be uploaded.**

**Thank-you, goodbye.**


	3. Announcement

Ok, so if anyone actually bothers to read this, I am about to make an announcement.

This is actually my second go at this kind of story, and I thought it would be better but unfortuanatly, I don't really feel that way.

Maybe it's just because it's overdone, the whole 'I know I'm going to invent a character (more like a mary sue) and write about them going into THG:D!' but I don't really feel like this is getting anywhere or is really that appriciated. I'm not being pathetic, or whatever you call it, because I haven't got as many reviews as I would like or whatever, just honest:).

I started writing it when I was still new to FF, and for some reason I thought that like all chapters needed to be over 7,000 words or something. But now I am a little more experianced, I've realised that this isn't the case, and readers WILL get bored.

It's better than my last version though, now that grammar was just embarrasing:').

I feel dreadful for leaving this unfinished, because it will literally bug me for the rest of my life (a little OTT but yannoo). But I think I am going to finnish it here. I am no longer enjoying writing it.

Maybe, if someone gives me a really good reason too, I will improve the first 2 chapters and continue. So tell me, review or whatever, if you want me to continue I guess.

But if not, I am afraid this is goodbye. Feeling all teary now;). Check out my other stories though, they're better:). Sorry guys:( please don't shoot me!

ilovedoodle x

P.S. HEY AIMEE!


End file.
